The Commander's Slave
by PassnPlay
Summary: February Femslash: Day 2 (Apocalypse/Dystopian AU) Lexa buys Clarke at the Mountain Men's annual food and slave sell. The grounders eat human flesh. The Mountain Men grow humans on the Ark and then have them sent down to be sold as food, but Lexa decides to keep Clarke for some special purpose. (Lexa/Clarke) one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Commander's Slave**

**Chapter Rating: Teen (T)**

**Fandom:** **The 100**

**Pairing: Lexa/Clarke**

**Prompt(s):** **Apocalypse/Dystopian AU from the-100-femslash on tumblr**

**Beta: hrecognizeitforwhatitis-weakness on tumblr**

**Warning: Extremely AU**

**Summary: ****Lexa buys Clarke at the Mountain Men's annual food and slave sell. The grounders eat human flesh. The Mountain Men grow humans on the Ark and then have them sent down to be sold as food, but Lexa decides to keep Clarke for some special purpose. (Lexa/Clarke) one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

"She is pretty enough, but no muscle." Lexa pocked at the blonde's none existent muscles. She was a twig compared to her men. "She won't be able to provide food for my people."

Dante frowned. His son was in charge of who got sent down form the Ark. He had obviously not screened this one personally. Someone would be floated for this error. He was deeply embarrassed that his people had brought such sickly looking meat for the Commander to view. He waved his hand at his assistant, wanting to get this embarrassment out of his sight as soon as possible.

"Wait," Lexa looked hard judging the weak blonde in front of her. Something had prompted her to save the girl. She was so much like Costia. The Commander couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly that made them so alike, but just maybe her dead lover had decided to come back in the form of the blonde. "We will take this one. Gustus have her fed and sent to my tent. She will be my entertainment tonight."

The grounder guards moved to do her bidding, taking the girl from the Mountain Men. Gustus lifted his eyebrow questioningly as he passed his Commander. He respected her decision, but it would be questioned among their people. She had never taken a human meant for food as a pleasure slave. Although, she had once taken a girl from a rival clan that had been trained by the Mountain Men to be a pleasure slave. Her name was Costia. She had cost the men several captives and animal kills, but the Commander had been taken with her. It was unfortunate when the Ice Nation had taken her from the camp when Lexa and the warriors were off battling the Sand People.

By the end of the day, Lexa had negotiated the purchase of two hundred and thirty-two sky people to be used for food. She had also assisted in the purchasing of twelve pleasure slaves for her top lieutenants. Her second-hand, Indra, had been especially taken with a girl named Octavia. She would be a good addition to their tribe. The girl was a skilled huntress and was already capable of speaking the grounder's language.

Lexa was tired when she returned to the tent. She had worked very hard in making a fair deal with the cheating Mountain Men. They were not always fair in their prices, but she could usually knock them down a few barrels of meat.

Even though she was tired, a greater part of her was eager to get back to her tent. She had seen something in the girl that she had not seen since Costia. It was possible that her lover had been reincarnated in the form of a sky girl. She had not wanted to mention it in front of her men, but now that she had the girl alone, she could test her.

The slave girl was sitting below her pelt mound. Her skin had been cleaned of space grime, but the shadows beneath her eyes remained. Lexa approached her slowly not wanting to scare the girl. "Were you treated alright?"

The girl nodded her eyes flicking up to look at the older woman before snapping back down to the floor. Abby had warned her about not looking any of the grounders in the eye. Though, she doubted her mother realized she would be in the presence of the great Commander.

Her mom was a breeder. She was one of the lucky ones that got to still on the ship. Her father had been an engineer on the ship before he had been sent down for food many cycles ago. She was only seventeen now, which is why it had come as a surprise when she was chosen to go to the earth for the food sales. It was lucky that the grounders had bought her in the first round. They did not play with their food like many of the other nations. Others liked to set their meals free and then hunt them. She had even heard from Wells that the Ice Nation liked to strip their food of skin little by little until their food died of pain or blood lose.

" Costia…are you…is that you?" Lexa said in her native tongue. She had held out hope for so long that her once lover would be reincarnated, but this was her last hope. This was the eighth eve of Costia's death. If she did not make her presence known now, she would never return to her. The girl on the floor did nothing, not daring to move a muscle. She couldn't understand what the grounder had said, but she could only hope that she wasn't meant to respond.

Lexa let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. The girl was not her ex-lover. Costia soul had not been strong enough to return. The girl's people had not believed in reincarnation. The oracle had told the Commander that she would not be coming back. A nonbeliever soul would never be allowed such a privilege, bit Lexa had ignored her though. Instead, she had hoped that her many talks with the girl had somehow swayed the girl's beliefs. Alas, it turned out that her beliefs hadn't changed in the least.

The Commander paused for a moment looking down at the girl. She couldn't send her to be food now. "What is your name, girl?"

"Clarke, ma'am." Her mother had taught her basic manners unlike many of the others who were destined for food. Abby acted as a doctor when it wasn't her breeding season. She had taught her daughter many of her skills, hoping that she might be selected to stay on the Ark into adulthood.

"If anyone asks you, we coupled tonight." Lexa picked up a pelt of fur off of her bed mound and threw it at the sickly looking girl. "Here; it'll get cold tonight. I will decide what to do with you in the morning."

**Day 2 of Femslash February**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Commander's Slave**

**Chapter Rating: Mature (M)**

**Fandom:** **The 100**

**Pairing: Lexa/Clarke**

**Prompt(s):** **Apocalypse/Dystopian AU**

**Beta: hrecognizeitforwhatitis-weakness on tumblr**

**Warning: Extremely AU**

**Summary: ****Lexa buys Clarke at the Mountain Men's annual food and slave sell. The grounders eat human flesh. The Mountain Men grow humans on the Ark and then have them sent down to be sold as food, but Lexa decides to keep Clarke for some special purpose. (Lexa/Clarke) one-shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.**

* * *

Clarke woke to find a pair of eyes staring down at her. She yelped not expecting to find a face so close to her own she woke. A rough hand came up to face tilting her head this way and that.

Lexa studied her purchase. The girl was pretty. She, like Costia, had the light hair that was rare among her people. Costia had been of a Northern clan where her light hair was much more common. It seemed to be the same case with the sky people. There were certain similarities but even more differences. She had not taken a lover in twenty-four seasons. The old wounds of her dead lover had healed enough for her to start to feel the loneliness of an empty bed. Her heart might never again accept another equal but her loins still craved the attention of another. Her hand was getting tired of taking care of its master's needs.

"When did you last couple, girl? The Commander straightened her back. She had been leaning over the girl studying the appearance of innocence in sleep. She had never seen such softness before. She supposed it came from growing up in the sky; her own people were hardened from birth. There was no room for the weakness of youth.

The sky girl's brows furrowed in confusion. She had no idea what the grounder meant by coupling. They did not use that word on the Ark. She was unsure if she should lie and make up a number. She did not want to feel the wrath that this woman could surely dose out. The only thing standing between her and the cannibals outside was this woman. She brain froze, and she let the first thought slip from her lips. "Three months."

The grounder seemed to accept her answer with some satisfaction. "Was it with a stick or a flower that you coupled?"

Now the girl really had no idea what she was talking about, but she could not admit her ignorance now. She had already made the foolish mistake of lying. She had never seen a real flower before. There had been a few drawings scattered around the Ark, but there were no plants. Everything they ate came from algae.

"A stick?" It was more of a question than a statement. The girl had yet to see a flower in person and felt it best to go with 'stick' as her answer. Had she realized what the Commander was asking her, she would have been answering much differently and much more embarrassed.

Lexa made a face. She did not like that men had touched the girl, but she would live with it. She had contemplated the issue long into the night. She had long since practiced calming her breathing to pretend she was asleep. It was an important for an element of surprise.

She knew that the girl would die without her protection. It would be hard to keep her as a pet. The Tree Clan would not like her decision to keep the untrained girl, but they would respect it. At least to her face they would not openly question her decision. However, if Clarke stepped out of line, they might become more vocal with their opinions. It would take a lot of her valuable time to teach the sky girl how to act, but it seemed like the best option. If she gave the sky girl for food now then her people would begin to question her decision-making. They would assume she had paid for the pleasure of an untrained slave for only a night. The slave didn't even have enough meat on her bones to feed a growing infant. The only real option Lexa could take was the one to keep the girl.

"Have you ever experienced the pleasure of a flower?" She hoped the girl had. It would be a lot less work for her if the slave at least came trained in pleasuring a woman.

"No, ma'am." Clarke flinched seeing the dissatisfaction her answer caused written clearly across the Commander's face. "Please ma'am. I will do whatever you require of me."

The sky girl's eyes met hers for the first time since the questions had started. Unlike last night, she did not back down from the eye contact. She wanted the older girl to understand her commitment. She would do anything not to be turned into food. The fire for survival still burned hot in her belly.

"Very well, sky girl." Lexa stood never breaking the eye contact. "You shall taste the sweetest of flowers nectar's tonight. Until then, I have work to attend. You shall accompany, but remain silent and follow my every order without question."


End file.
